Silik
For the alias used by Spock, see Selek. '''Silik' was a senior official of the Suliban Cabal during the 2150s. He led the cabal in fighting on the 22nd-century front of the Temporal Cold War. Silik was working for a mysterious humanoid figure from the future in the Temporal Cold War in exchange for genetic enhancements for himself and fellow members of the Suliban Cabal. These enhancements include shapeshifting, chameleonic abilities, and enhanced senses, giving Silik a distinct advantage over those he opposed in the Temporal Cold War. Two of Silik's agents were killed trying to apprehend the Klingon Klaang in April 2151. When Jonathan Archer was ordered to return Klaang to the Klingon Empire, Silik attempted to prevent this as Klaang was a courier who held information that would undermine efforts of the Cabal to bring civil war to the Empire. Klaang received information about this plot from ex-Cabal member Sarin. His agents managed to pluck Klaang from the ''Enterprise'' sickbay, though Silik could not tell how much Klaang knew. Silik encountered Archer first on Rigel X, where he killed Sarin, and then on the Suliban helix, where he taunted Archer with his knowledge of the future. Silik tried to kill Archer at that time, knowing it would have changed history, but Archer managed to escape with the help of his crew. Archer managed to rescue Klaang and return him to the Klingon homeworld. ( ) Silik was punished by Future Guy having his enhanced vision extracted. He was promised he would get it back if he succeeded in his next mission. In September 2151, Silik infiltrated Enterprise as part of a group of pilgrims traveling to see the Great Plume of Agosoria. He stopped the ship from being destroyed in an antimatter cascade, and then attempted to convince Archer that he was sent to save the ship, and that the cascade was caused by a rival faction who was trying to change history. His real mission was to steal a Temporal Observatory from a 31st-century temporal operative named Daniels's who was posing as a crewman. Archer foiled his plan, but Silik escaped to a waiting cell-ship by jumping out a Launch Bay to free-float in space, and was retrieved by the ship. ( ) ]] In March 2152, Enterprise encountered Silik again when he was sent to recover Archer for his master from the future. Archer was rescued by Daniels from the 31st century, and Silik's forces occupied Enterprise. The Enterprise crew managed to liberate itself by taking Silik hostage, though they allowed him his freedom afterwards. ( ) After Enterprise began heading back to Earth after the Xindi attack on that planet in March 2153, Silik abducted Archer from the Enterprise to bring him to a meeting with his benefactor, who informed Archer of the nature of the assault. ( ) In February 2154, Silik's master ordered him to infiltrate Enterprise when he realized Daniels was going to divert the ship to 1944 Earth to repair the damage done by Vosk. This was because Vosk was building a temporal conduit and Silik's master wanted it for himself so he could finally have real time travel. Silik managed to steal a shuttlepod and obtain the schematics, but when he returned to Enterprise, he was found out by Archer, who forced him to help destroy the conduit. Though the mission was ultimately successful, Silik was shot by Nazi soldiers and died. With his last breath, he said that Archer had proven to be a worthy opponent, but he would have preferred to die fighting him. ( ) :Played by veteran TNG, DS9 and VOY actor John Fleck, Silik's name wasn't established until his second appearance, "Cold Front". Because Daniels's death was reversed as a result of Archer's actions in restoring the timeline, it seems likely that Silik's death may have been prevented as well, though it was never touched upon in later ''Star Trek: Enterprise episodes. Category:Suliban de:Silik